Modern transmitters for applications such as cellular, personal, and satellite communications employ digital modulation techniques such as quadrature phase-shift keying (QPSK) in combination with code division multiple access (CDMA) communication. Shaping of the data pulses mitigates out-of-band emissions from occurring into adjacent channels but produces time-varying envelopes. In addition to amplifying individual waveforms with time varying envelopes, many transmitters (especially in base stations) are being configured to amplify multiple carriers. Multi-carrier signals have high a wide distribution of power levels resulting in a large peak-to-average ratio (PAR). Therefore, the operation of linear amplifiers in these types of signals is very inefficient, since the amplifiers must have their supply voltage sized to handle the large peak voltages even though the signals are much smaller a substantial portion of the time. Additionally, the size and cost of the power amplifier is generally proportional to the required peak output power of the amplifier.
Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and multi-carrier versions of Global Standard for Mobile Communication (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) are wireless standards and application growing in use. Each requires amplification of a waveform with high PAR levels, above 10 dB in some cases. The sparse amount of spectrum allocated to terrestrial wireless communication requires that transmissions minimize out-of-band (OOB) emissions to minimize the interference environment. A linear amplifier used to amplify a waveform with a PAR of 10 dB or more provides only 5–10% DC-RF efficiency. The peak output power for the amplifier is sized by the peak waveform. The cost of the amplifier scales with its peak power. Several other circuit costs including heat sinks and DC-DC power supplies scale inversely to peak power and dissipated heat (which results from the electrical inefficiency). Related base station costs of AC-DC power supplies, back-up batteries, cooling, and circuit breakers also scale inversely with efficiency as does the electrical operating costs. Clearly, improving DC-RF efficiency is a major cost saver both for manufacturing and operation.
Non-linear classes (e.g., Class C, D, E and F type amplifiers) of RF power amplifiers switch the RF devices on and off in or near saturation, and are more efficient than linear classes of operation such as Class-A, Class-AB or Class-B type which conduct during at least half of the RF cycle and are significantly backed off from saturation, generally avoiding the region of operation where the gain is compressed. However, non-linear amplifiers can only be employed with constant envelope signals, such as frequency modulations (FM) and certain forms of phase modulation (PM), signals with modulated amplitudes cause severely distorted outputs from these classes of amplifiers.
One efficiency enhancement technique that has been employed is known as the Kahn or Envelope Elimination and Restoration (EER) technique. The EER technique detects the envelope of the incoming signal to produce a baseband amplitude modulated (AM) signal. The EER technique limits the input signal to produce a phase modulated (PM) component with a constant envelope. The PM signal is provided to the input of the power amplifier along a PM path and the amplitude modulated component is employed to modulate the supply of the power amplifier along an AM path. Amplitude modulation of the supply terminal of the final RF power amplifier restores the envelope to the phase-modulated carrier, creating an amplified version of the input signal. Since the signal input into the power amplifier has a constant envelope amplitude, a more efficient class of power amplifier (e.g., Class-C type amplifiers) can be employed to amplify the input signal. Additionally, since the supply signal is amplitude modulated, the amplifier is operating at saturation enhancing the efficiency of the amplifier.
Amplifiers that employ the EER technique are referred to as polar amplifiers. Polar amplifiers have demonstrated very high efficiency but can distort signals and cause significant amounts of OOB emissions. Most available linearization techniques are not applicable to polar amplifiers because of their dual signal nature, making it difficult to reduce OOB emissions. Traditional implementations require the two signal paths (AM and PM) to be extremely well synchronized. The two paths may each require substantially wider bandwidth components than the original signal. If the signal crosses through a zero-amplitude point, referred to as zero crossings, it may cause the polar amplifier to cut-off and/or require an extremely rapid and difficult phase change in the constant envelope phase modulated path. If the signal varies over a large dynamic range it may cause the polar amplifier to operate with very low supply (e.g., drain) voltages resulting in additional signal distortion and can cause the amplifier to shutoff when the supply voltage becomes too low. As a result, the polar amplifier has only been employed with a limited range of waveforms. In traditional EER systems, OOB emissions have been controlled by calibrating the delay along the two paths to synchronize the reconstitution of the signal and by detecting the envelope of the output and supplying feedback to the path amplifying the envelope (the AM path).